Crash Into Me
by iamsuperlocked
Summary: Destiel,Dean and Cas start to realize their feelings with each other after Cas tries to sleep and has a terrible nightmare. Im a failure at summaries :/ but I really hope you liiike!
1. Chapter 1

Dean

Dean was getting tired of the research. He leaned back in the chair and took a sip of his whiskey. He was on edge. It had been a long week and on top of that Castiel was missing. And now he was stuck doing research while Sammy was at the library do what else but, research! God he was sick of research. He was just about to give up for the night, have another glass of whiskey and hit the sack when he felt a presence in the room. He quickly picked up his gun and faced whatever it was.

But when he turned he didn't expect to see what was standing there, why, it was non other than his MIA blue-eyed angel.

"Cas." he breathed moving towards him and pulling him into a hug before remembering how angry he was with him.

"Where the hell were you? You had me worrying about you God damn it!"

"You worried about me?" Cas asked quizzically.

"Well, of course I did! Where were you?!"

"I found a liquor store. So I drank it." He said straight faced. Dean shoved the guilt down, and looked into his best friends eyes.

"Don't you worry me like that again Cas. I called you a million times."

"I'm sorry. I never heard you. I'll try not to worry you again in the future."

"Damn right you will." Dean scolded. He felt twice as guilty being harsh but he had to hide how upset he really was. That was the Winchester way. Well, except for little girl Sammy.

"I believe I'm tired." Cas said matter 'o factly.

"You're what? But I didn't think angels needed to sleep."

"I don't. But I think the all the liquor did something to my vessel. I'm feeling much weaker than I ever have."

"Well, go sleep. I'll be quite." Cas stood there looking at Dean, contemplating.

"Well don't just stare at me feather ass take a nap." Cas nodded deciding then a nap would be good. He removed his trench coat and threw on the chair across from Dean before walking over and plopping down onto Dean's bed haphazardly. He nestled into the pillow and sheets breathing in deeply and quickly drifting off to sleep.

Dean was going to say something to Cas about him getting into his bed but opted not to, letting the angel get his one night's rest. Sam came in no more then twenty minutes after the ordeal.

"Is that Cas?" he asked. Dean shushed him.

"Yes. He's sleeping. Be quite."

"Sleeping? But he's an angel."

"Yeah we know. But he said he drank a liquor store. So he thought that he maybe exhausted his vessel."

"Yeah I guess that could make sense. Wait, did you say he drank a liquor store?"

"Sure did. That's what he told me."

Sam rolled his eyes, "We crossed paths with the strangest angel."

"Hey! Don't talk about Cassiepoo like that" Dean said mockingly, Sam stifled a snort.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Don't stay up all night watching the pretty boy sleep. There's been too much eye rape between you two lately."

"You watch your mouth!" Dean spit trying not to wake Cas.

"Don't act like I'm making this up. All you two do is stare at each other. It's amazing how you guys get anything done." Dean could not wait till he didn't have to be quite and he could play hokey with Sam's pretty face. Instead he shot him a deadly look as he crawled into bed. Dean adverted his gaze back to the sleeping angel. As much as he didn't want to admit it he had been staring at Cas asleep. He was exhausted and he wanted to sleep too but he couldn't decide if he should just stay in the chair or get into bed with the angel.

"Oh just get into bed with him already." Sam whispered.

"Dude I will kill you." Dean said back to him, but he did remove his jeans and slowly crawled into bed with Cas. He ignored the chuckle coming from Sam and focused on the relaxed face in front him.

"Dean." he heard the angel breathe sleepily. Dean smiled ear to ear trying to control it.

"Hi Cassie." he whispered leaning forward and kissing his forehead gently. He placed his hand on top of one of Cas's and drifted off to sleep watching Cas's face and feeling his cool breath on his face.

Cas

After stumbling around the liquor store, Cas just wanted to go home. Wherever _home _was tonight. He had taken to calling the Winchester's-and Bobby's-home. There was a special...comfort they provided him that made it feel like a home. So he located the motel where Dean was and joined him. Dean was startled to see him to say the least, possibly angry even,

"Cas." Dean whispered after he noticed it was him he pulled his gun on him. Dean walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Cas was taken aback by this gesture but hugged him back grateful his best friend still loved him, even after disappearing and ignoring him for days.

"Where the hell were you! You had me worrying about you God damn it!" Dean said to him suddenly angry

"You worried about me?" Cas asked. Why was Dean worried about him? He'd have to have known he would be perfectly fine.

"Well, of course I did! Where were you?!"

"I found a liquor store. So I drank it." He said straight faced. Ignoring the flash of guilt on Dean's face.

"Don't you worry me like that again Cas. I called you a million times."

"I'm sorry. I never heard you. I'll try not to worry you again in the future."

"Damn right you will." Dean scolded. Cas felt bad for worrying Dean. He knew Dean wasn't actually angry. He could read Dean like a book and knew how he worked. Dean was trying to cover his guilt, and Cas accepted that.

"I believe I'm tired." Cas said matter 'o factly.

"You're what? But angels don't need to sleep."

"I don't. But I think the all the liquor did something to my vessel. I'm feeling much weaker than I ever have." Every fiber of his being felt exhausted, even his bones felt weak. He hoped maybe a little sleep would help him feel more like himself, and less like Jimmy Novak.

"Well, go sleep. I'll be quite." Dean promised. Cas glanced between the two beds and pondered his choices, but in the end he decided to sleep, choosing Dean's bed for his nap, locating it as the messy one closest to the door. That was always Dean's bed. He plopped down on the soft sheets nestlings his face into Dean's pillow smelling motor oil, gunpowder, and sweet pie. All the things that make Dean, Dean. Cas loved it and breathed in deeply taking in every ounce he could. He did not regret his choice and nodded off quickly.

He was soon woken up to the sound of voices coming from the kitchenette. He didn't panic though, because he knew it was only Sam returning. Cas was quickly re-comforted by Dean's scent that lingered in all the pillows and sheets and started to fall asleep again before opting to listen in on their conversation,

"Is that Cas?" Sam had asked. Dean shushed him.

"Yes. He's sleeping. Be quite." Cas felt soothed by Dean's husky voice.

"Sleeping? But he's an angel."

"Yeah we know. But he said he drank a liquor store. So he thought that he maybe exhausted his vessel."

"Yeah I guess that could make sense. Wait, did you say he drank a liquor store?"

"Sure did. That's what he told me."

"We crossed paths with the strangest angel." Sam chuckled

"Hey! Don't talk about Cassiepoo like that" Dean said mockingly, Sam stifled a snort. Castiel tried hard not to smile, Dean just loved to tease.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Don't stay up all night watching the pretty boy sleep.

There's been too much eye rape between you two lately." Cas's could feel his chest pumping a mile a minute there was no way Sam could have ever noticed that, nor was there a possibility that Dean was staring back.

"You watch your mouth!" Dean rasped.

"Don't act like making this up. All you two do is stare at each other. It's amazing how you guys get anything done." Cas could feel his heart rise into his throat there was just no way Dean felt the same way.

While the bickering continued, Cas desperately waited, hoping Dean would join him in the bed. When the weight of the bed finally shifted he waited for the movement to stop and whispered Dean's name out of impulse. He hoped he had done so quietly so that it sounded like he was asleep. He knew it defiantly must have because when he felt his charge's lips pressed against his forehead, he melted into the sheets. It wasn't something he'd expected but it was welcome nonetheless. But it was when Dean placed his hand on his that he finally felt soothed enough to drift back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean

Dean woke up startled noticing Cas was sitting up right breathing heavily, a horrified look on his face.

"Cas! What's wrong?" Dean said panicked. Cas turned to him and looked him in the eyes.

"I...I think it was a nightmare." he said breathlessly. He kept his eyes locked on Dean.

"Don't worry buddy. It's not real. You're fine now, see? Back in the motel room. Go back to sleep. I'm right here, your fine." Dean reassured him lying back down. When he didn't lie down Dean reached out an arm and placed it on his shoulder. Cas turned and looked at him,

"Yes. You're right. I'm fine now. Thank you. And sorry for waking you. Good-night."

"Night Cassie." Dean said closing his eyes. He opened them again quickly when he started to feel Cas getting closer.

"Whatcya doing there Cas?" Dean asked nervously.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Cas mumbled scooting away from him,

"I'm still a little frightened. That's all." Dean sighed deeply feeling a little guilty.

"No Cas, it's fine. You-you can come closer again if you want." Dean said awkwardly. With that invitation Cas backed back up against his body again. That was when Dean could feel that Cas was still shaking. Out of some foreign instinct Dean wrapped his arm protectively around Cas's waist.

"I told you Cas," Dean whispered softly, "you don't have to be afraid. It's all over. I'm right here."

"You're right Dean I'm sorry. The dream was just...startling."

"You don't have to apologize Cas. Everybody is scared of something right? Just, try to get some sleep. I think you need it."

With that Cas nodded his head in agreement and sunk further into Dean's body and slowly but surely his breath fell back into a deep, sleepy rhythm. That must have been one hell of a dream Dean thought. He kissed Cas's head and quickly fell back asleep as well.

* * *

It was mid morning when Dean woke up to the awkward sound of Sam's laughter. It was then that he also noticed his sleeping position. Cas was on his back one arm over his head and one under Dean's. Dean was on his side, his face nuzzled in the crook of Cas's neck, he still had his arm wrapped tightly around Cas's waist.

Dean was choosing to ignore Sam's giggles and nestled deeper into Cas's soft skin breathing his angelic smell of rain, leather and a touch of gunpowder and letting his stubble tickle his face, but it wasn't until he heard the familiar *snap* sound of a camera that he freed himself gently from Cas and lunged at Sammy.

"Delete the picture!" Dean warned keeping Sam in a headlock.

"You were asleep!" Sam choked.

"No I wasn't I heard you laughing. Now delete it!"

"Nope. I just sent it to Bobby!" Sam choked out still finding it appropriate to giggle.

"What?!" Dean said letting go.

Sam doubled over laughing,

"Just for future reference, when I tell Bobby, you knew I was standing there laughing at you, but you kept pretending to sleep in that position anyway? This is too good to be true."

"I swear to God Sam!" Dean yelled about to pounce on him again when he heard stirring from the bed. His head shot in Cas's direction hoping he didn't wake his angel. He watched as Cas moved on his side to face the spot where Dean once was,

"Dean?" he said aloud reaching a hand out to where he once was. When his hand found nothing he opened his eyes to see Dean and Sam at the foot of the bed, Sam looked absolutely elated and trying not laugh.

"Morning Cas." Dean said trying not to make it sound like he was angry with the angel. Cas stood up quickly grabbing his trench coat his face growing more and more red with each second,

"I must go now. I will see you later." and just like that Cas was gone. Sam let out a loud laugh he had been holding in for too long.

"Yeah yeah laugh now jolly boy but I will get you back for this if it kills me."

"Oh I don't even care. That was fantastic." Sam beamed

* * *

Cas

I was falling.

Falling fast.

Falling far.

Falling.

I didn't like it. I tried to spread my wings to stop the falling and fly. Fly back to wherever Sam and Dean were. I didn't know why I wasn't there now but that wasn't the issue. My wings weren't working. It was like I didn't have any. So I just kept falling till I landed in a metal chair with a thud. In a matter of seconds I was tied to the chair and I couldn't move. Not an inch. I panicked not knowing what to do. That was when I saw Bobby and Sam thrown in front of me. I called out to them and they looked at me with terrified faces and in a matter of seconds they were shot and dead before me. I screamed at the top of my lungs and tugged trying to move to them, try anything to save them but I still couldn't. I could feel the fire behind my eyes, was I about to cry? Angels weren't supposed to have feelings, but seeing my friends dead at my feet made me feel a million things at once. I didn't know how upset I was until the faceless hands threw a tied up Dean in front of me. I screamed harder than I've ever heard let alone done myself. I screamed and screamed until the inevitable gunshot came killing Dean before my eyes. I broke into a sob, tears overflowing out of my eyes my voice already sounding hoarse. I tried and tried and tried but I still couldn't move. After what felt like days of staring at my best friend's dead body seeing him die cold and alone the faceless hands came up to me, put Dean's favorite shotgun to my head, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Cas woke with a start, bolting upright breathing heavily he was panicking and he didn't know what to do. His friends were dead and he thought he was too. He became more and more frantic before hearing the most beautiful thing ever, Dean's voice calling out to him,

"Cas! What's wrong?" Dean said panicked. Cas turned to him and looked him in the eyes. He slowly began to realize that it had been a nightmare. Dean was perfectly fine. They were still resting in the motel.

"I...I think it was a nightmare." he said still feeling winded. He kept his eyes locked on Dean not letting him out of his sight. He could feel his body shaking.

"Don't worry buddy. It's not real. Your fine now, see? Back in the motel room. Go back to sleep. I'm right here, your fine." Dean reassured him lying back down. Cas felt reassured by Dean's soothing words. Cas was okay. He was perfectly fine in the motel room sleeping with Dean. He was fine. But he still couldn't shake the horrors of the dream. When he didn't lie down he felt Dean's hand lay gently on his shoulder. He turned and looked at him,

"Yes. You're right. I'm fine now. Thank you. And sorry for waking you. Good-night." Cas said, wary about going back to sleep but he still felt tired.

"Night Cassie." Dean said. Cas was still frightened however. He could still feel his body trembling so he tried moving closer to Dean for comfort.

"Whatcya doing there Cas?" Dean asked nervously.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," He mumbled a little disappointed and scooted away from him, "I'm still a little frightened. That's all." Dean sighed deeply before awkwardly responding,

"No Cas it's fine. You-you can come closer again if you want." With that invitation Cas backed back up against his body again. He felt soothed by the warm brooding body that surrounded him, but he still couldn't calm his tremors. That was when Dean wrapped his arm protectively around Cas's waist. Cas sunk into the soothing gesture instantly.

"I told you Cas," Dean whispered softly, "you don't have to be afraid. It's all over. I'm right here."

"You're right Dean I'm sorry. The dream was just...startling."

"You don't have to apologize Cas. Everybody is scared of something right? Just, try to get some sleep. I think you need it" Cas nodded in agreement at his charge's words he finally calmed himself down enough to stop the tremors and fully relax into Dean's body. The rising and falling of Dean's chest against his back, the slow, silent sound of his breathing, and the cool air on his neck with every exhale was enough to soothe Cas back to sleep quicker then expected. But not before he felt Dean plant a gentle kiss on the back of his head.

The morning came too quickly for Castiel. He would have liked to keep sleeping but he knew he wouldn't like it if he had to do it on a regular basis. He slowly remembered the comfortable position he had woken up to in the middle of the night after his nightmare. He was on his back but Dean's arm was still around him and he could still feel his breath on his neck. So he relaxed again under Dean's protective arm and instantly fell back asleep. Recalling this Cas quietly called out to Dean, moving to his side reaching an arm out to him. When his hand found nothing he opened his eyes to see Dean and Sam at the foot of the bed, Sam looked absolutely elated and trying not laugh.

"Morning Cas." Dean said almost sounding like he was angry with the angel. Cas stood up quickly grabbing his trench coat he could feel his face growing more and more red with each second,

"I must go now. I will see you later." and just like that Cas was gone.

* * *

**a/n okay so I uploaded this chapter in a hurry and didnt realize until today i uploaded the crappy unedited chapter. So sorry. so im just re-uploadin it and adding my a/n. so i hope you liked this chapter. a tad bit of progress aye? also i hope you liked Cas's nightmare. I tried really hard to write that. it took me a while but i just had to think of something that could _frighten_ Cas so i figured falling and not having his wings to save him ya know sorta like losing his grace, and losing Sam, Bobby, and especially Dean. Then i put them together for one awful dream. i fell bad ): lol. anywhooo. i really hope you enjoyed and thank you SOOO much for reviews muwahhh! especially CandySmiles's totally gave me the confidence to post another chapter thanks a ton! You're too kind! **

**tootles! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam&Bobby.

"How are we going to go about this?" Sam asked Bobby.

"No idea. But those two bafoons need to realize their "feelings" fast. I'm sick of watching them make googely eyes at each other."

"God me too. You don't even have to spend half the time with them that I do. Those two are freaking clueless."

"You're telling me. What can we do to push those two together?"

"I got it!" Sam said excited hopping out of his chair.

* * *

Dean

That afternoon Sam decided it was a good day to visit Bobby. Of all people, of all days, today had to be the day.

"I don't want to go to Bobby's today." Dean grumbled in protest.

"You just don't want to go because of this morning. But we have the day off and so does he. Get in the car, let's go." Dean stood there glaring at Sam. Before finally leaving the motel room and getting in the Impala.

"I swear. One word out of either of you and I'm abandoning you there."

"Whatever you say bro."

* * *

They drove in silence for an hour or so. The trip to Bobby's was a fairly long one from where they were and the silence filled the car for most ride, Dean was still annoyed with Sam and didn't feel like talking. After Sam felt just about fed up with the silence another voice piped up from the back seat.

"Hello" rasped Cas's familiar voice.

"Hey there Cas!" Sam said excitedly. Cas's face reddened quickly.

"Hello Sam." Sam smiled widely at him and turned back around.

"Where are we going, Dean?" Cas asked casually.

"Bobby's" Sam said happily.

"I believe I asked Dean." Cas said sternly. Dean chuckled and Sam pouted.

"You just got sassed by and angel Sammy boy!" Dean said overly excited. He turned to look at Cas and smiled proudly at him. Cas smiled back looking pleased with himself. There wasn't much left of the trip to Bobby's and Sam pouted the whole way, thinking of how he could get back at Dean.

* * *

"Hey there lover boys!" Bobby said giddily when Dean and Cas walked in the door. Sam burst into laughter behind them, for such a massive moose, that guy had one goofy laugh. Bobby smiled enjoying the situation.

"Yeah yeah crack all the jokes you want. You bastards." He walked past Bobby into the kitchen for a beer. When he ame back he found Cas standing in-between Sam and Bobby looking more uncomfortable than he ever had before.

"Hey, Cas come 'ere." Dean called out to him.

"Oh! A yes, Dean." Cas said looking relieved. Dean had Cas follow him into the living room. He plopped down on the couch and patted the coushin next to him. Cas sat with him as Dean turned on the tv.

"Thank you." Cas mumbled

"No problem buddy." Dean said smiling.

"And, I also wanted to thank you for last night. I-I apreciate all you did to accommodate me. I feel much better. Thank you."

"Don't mention it Cas. And uh, don't let Sam know but, I'd do anything for you." Dean said blushing.

"Why?" Cas asked. He just had to ask didn't he?

"Because Cas, you-uh you've saved me a million times. And you pulled me from hell. And...you're my best friend. How can I ignore that?"

"Thank you. I to, will um do anything for you." Dean turned and smiled at him as the angel gladly returned the smile.

They stayed like that watching mindless for a while before Dean started getting hungry. He walked into the kitchen only to find it empty with a note on the counter

"Had to go. Took Bobby's car. No food in house. Try diner." The note read in Sam's chicken scratch.

"Flipping fantastic" Dean mumbled to himself and walked back into living room.

"Come on Cas. We're going out." Cas hopped up, "Where?"

"Diner down the road. Sam and Bobby are MIA and I'm hungry."

"Okay." Cas said following him to the Impala and they drove off to the Diner, Dean's stomach growling the whole way there.

* * *

"Just try it." Dean forced.

"But I don't require food." Cas said for the millionth time.

"Yeah and you also don't require sleep. Look, I'm offering you my PIE. My apple pie. Just try it." Cas stared at him before slowly picking up the fork. He stabbed the pie and lifted the small bite to his mouth.

"Wow. That is good." Cas said taking another bite. Dean smiled widely lifting up the other fork and sharing the slice with Cas.

* * *

They walked up the steps to Bobby's house together, Dean had his arm around Cas's shoulders as they walked through the door Cas smiling widely like Dean had just told him the greatest thing ever. They stumbled into the house and were met by Bobby and Sam's smiling faces.

"For fucks sake." Dean grumbled. He didn't even wait for the ridicule. He just grabbed Cas by the elbow and dragged him upstairs to his old room. Dean sat down on his bed and took off his jacket.

"Sorry 'bout dragging you, but I didn't want to leave you down there with them. They're merciless. But uh, I think I'm going to sleep. You can stay up here if you want or go back downstairs. Or just leave. Up to you."

"No. I don't think I'll be going down there. Perhaps I will just stay up here. Dow you...mind if I..lay down with you?"

"You want to sleep again?" Dean asked surprised.

"No no. I just...want to lay down."

"Well uh yeah. Sure." Dean said as he got under the covers.

* * *

Cas

The rest of the morning Cas kept his distance from the boys waiting till later in the afternoon to join them in the Impala. He immediately regretted his decision.

"Hello." he called out to the boys from the back seat. Sam whipped around excitedly,

"Hey there Cas!" He beamed.

"Hello Sam." He grumbled trying not to make his blushing obvious.

"Where are we going, Dean?" Cas asked specifically, not wanting to deal with Sam.

"Bobby's!" Sam said so happily it aggravated Castiel.

"I believe I asked Dean." He said annoyed. Dean started laughing.

"You just got sassed by an angel Sammy-boy!" Dean said laughing turning around to smile at him. He smiled back proud of himself. The remaining ride to Bobby's was fairly short, but Castiel enjoyed it, being able to see Sam's pouting face.

"Hey there lover boys!" Bobby called out excitedly when they walked in the door. Sam burst out laughing behind them.

"Yeah, yeah crack all the jokes you want. You bastards." Dean walked past Bobby and into the kitchen abandoning him alone with the giddy twins. They stared him down both beaming exchanging looks at each other like they were trying to think of the perfect thing to say. Cas was starting to get antsy when Dean finally walked in rescuing him.

"Hey, Cas come 'ere." Dean called out to him.

"Oh! A yes, Dean." Cas said relieved. He followed Dean into the living room and sat down on the couch next to him where he patted the cushions.

"Thank you." Cas mumbled extremely grateful.

"No problem buddy." Dean said smiling.

"And, I also wanted to thank you for last night. I-I appreciate all you did to accommodate me. I feel much better. Thank you." Cas said trying not to make Dean feel awkward

"Don't mention it Cas. And uh, don't let Sam know but, I'd do anything for you." Dean said blushing.

"Why?" Cas asked.

"Because Cas, you-uh you've saved me a million times. And you pulled me from hell. And...you're my best friend. How can I ignore that?"

"Thank you. I to, will um do anything for you." Dean turned and smiled at him as the angel gladly returned the smile.

They stayed like that watching mindless for a while before Dean started walked into the kitchen, he assumed for food until he came back empty handed

"Come on Cas. We're going out." Cas hopped up,

"Where?" he said eagerly.

"Diner down the road. Sam and Bobby are MIA and I'm hungry."

"Okay." Cas said following him to the Impala and they drove off to the Diner, Dean's stomach growling the whole way there.

* * *

"Just try it." Dean forced.

"But I don't require food." Cas said for the millionth time.

"Yeah and you also don't require sleep. Look, I'm offering you my _pie_. My apple pie. Just try it." Cas stared at him before slowly picking up the fork. He stabbed the pie and lifted the small bite to his mouth.

"That is good." Cas said taking another bite. Dean smiled widely at him and lifted the other fork and shared the slice with Cas.

* * *

They walked up the steps to Bobby's house together, Dean had his arm around his shoulders as they walked through the door. He was smiling widely he had just had the greatest time ever. They stumbled into the house and were met by Bobby and Sam's smiling faces.

"For fucks sake." Dean grumbled. This time he didn't wait for the giggles, or stares, or jokes. Dean just grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him upstairs to his old room. Dean sat down on his bed and took off his jacket.

"Sorry 'bout dragging you, but I didn't want to leave you down there with them. They're merciless. But uh, I think I'm going to sleep. You can stay up here if you want or go back downstairs. Or just leave. Up to you."

"No. I don't think I'll be going down there. Perhaps I will just stay up here. Do you...mind if I..lay down with you?" Cas desperately wanted to stay with Dean, he was being greedy, he wanted more time with the green eyed hunter.

"You want to sleep again?" Dean asked surprised.

"No no. I just...want to lay down." Cas murmured awkwardly.

"Well uh yeah. Sure." Dean said as he got under the covers. Cas was extremely relieved Dean hadn't asked him to leave, so once Dean looked situated he took off his trench coat and laid next him again.

* * *

**a/n hello again! so this is the next chapter and i hope you liked it! so i'm pretty stuck on where to go from here. i have a pretty good idea of what i want to do next chapter but of anyone has any suggestions feel free to speak up! mucho apprciation! dont be afraid to r/r! :)  
much love to those reading!  
tootles! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Dean

Dean stayed on his back trying to avoid Cas, he kept his head turned away from him. It was late and he wanted the sleep and if he was facing Cas he would just stare at him. So he turned away from him but Cas's presence was enough to comfort him quickly to sleep.

When he woke up from dreamless sleep he saw Cas was gone. He wasn't surprised really but he was a little disappointed, he found he really liked waking up with Cas.

_What am I saying?_ Dean thought to himself, _I must be going nuts._

He slowly lifted himself from the bed and put on his jacket. He headed downstairs in search for somebody else. He found Sam talking to Cas in the kitchen. He approached them suspiciously hoping Sam wasn't hounding Cas again.

"What's up guys?" Dean asked sitting down next to Sam.

"We were just talking about our last hunt. We haven't been on one in while." Sam said. Dean turned to Cas and raised his eyebrows.

"Sam is not lying to you. We were discussing hunting." Sam rolled his eyes.

"You thought I was lying?" Sam asked Dean.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't harassing the poor guy again"

"No Dean. I've moved on. Have you?" Sam said smiling.

"Shut it bitch."

"Jerk." Dean shoved him as he stood up to find something to eat. He found some cereal and sat back down at the table.

"So Dean, your birthday is coming up in a couple of days." Sam said.

"Oh hey you're right Sammy. I almost forgot."

"So do you want anything special?" Sam asked shooting a quick glance at Cas.

"Hmm. Beer and pie." Dean said smiling.

"Anything you can't eat?" Dean thought for a moment actually considering if there was anything he wanted.

"I want a day with just you guys. And Bobby. No talk about hunting, or angels and demons, just a day to do nothing." Dean finally said.

"That's doable." Sam said looking to his brother.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Dean said smiling. "You'll be there, right Cas?"

Dean said hopefully, a nervous knot in his stomach; he prayed the answer would be yes.

"Of course I will Dean." Cas promised.

"Good." Dean said looking him in the eyes and smiling. He tried to control how excited he really was, but Sam could see it written all over his face.

"Yes. But for now I have to go. I will see you in four days. Promise. Good bye." Dean heard the flutter of wings and just like that Cas was gone.

* * *

That night Bobby had found a hunt for them in McCook, Nebraska. There were a couple of demons wreaking havoc on the town. The drive itself was somewhere around seven hours. Sam hoped they would be back in time for Dean's birthday, but he believed they would. There was no way this hunt would take them more than four days. So the two piled themselves into the Impala and started towards Nebraska.

"So are you excited for your birthday?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I guess I kind of am." Dean said. He felt the butterflies in his stomach, he couldn't ignore how excited he was knowing Cas was going to be around for his birthday but he could act like they weren't there.

"You think Cas'll make it?" Sam asked prodding. Dean got real quite for longer then he meant to before responding,

"I know he will."

"What makes you so sure?" Sam knew he would be there too, but he couldn't help but to play a few games.

"'Cause, there'll be pie." Dean smiled to himself.

"What's so important about pie?" Sam asked confused.

"Cas loves pie." Sam raised his eyebrows,

"He's had pie?"

"Yeah. I shared some with him when we went out to the diner."

"You, shared your pie, with Cas?" Sam said incredulously.

"Yeah so what?"

"Dean, you don't even share your pie with me."

"Yeah well you've had pie. He's never had it." Dean knew exactly what Sam was getting at but he acted like he didn't. He'd rather seem clueless than admit he was in love with the angel.

_There_. He thought to himself. _I said it. I love him._

* * *

Cas

Cas laid in bed for a couple hours watching Dean sleep. He knew that he shouldn't, he knew that he should leave, either go downstairs or actually leave but he couldn't pull himself away. After another half hour or so Cas finally decided he should go downstairs when Sam knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for a response,

"Oh. Hi Cas."

"Hello Sam." Cas said trying to hide his very red face.

"Were you trying to sleep again?"

"Oh uh no I was just up here with Dean." Cas mumbled awkwardly.

"Yeah, okay, so uh can I talk to you?" Sam said looking over Cas's shoulder at Dean.

"Yes." Cas said still trying to hide his embarrassment. He followed Sam down to the kitchen and sat at the table in the chair across from him.

"What is it you would like to discuss?" Cas asked coolly.

"Dean's birthday is coming up in four days." Sam told him.

"Oh yes when you celebrate the day of birth of someone."

"So you know what it is?"

"Yes of course."

"Are you going to get him a gift?"

"Oh. Well yes I suppose I will." Cas started to think to himself of something he could get Dean.

"Do you need help thinking of something?"

"No. I think I know what I will give him. But I will need Gabriel's help to find it."

"Gabriel?" Sam asked.

"Yes. He should be able to help me find it. It may take some time so I will leave when Dean wakes up." Cas knew the perfect thing to give Dean. He knew it would be a challenge to locate one, but it was worth it.

"You have to wait for Dean to wake up?" Sam said smiling trying not to giggle.

"Yes. I will most likely be gone till his birthday and I don't want him worrying about me again. You won't tell him why I'm gone correct?" Cas wanted Dean's present to be a surprise, so much so he didn't even want Dean to know he was giving him one.

"I'll act clueless." Sam promised him.

* * *

Cas hung around for a while sitting in the kitchen talking with Sam about the latest hunt they went on. It was idle chat but chat nonetheless. Cas could feel butterflies in his stomach the moment Dean walked into the kitchen. He hoped it wasn't too obvious how much his face lit up.

"What's up guys?" Dean asked sitting down next to Sam.

"We were just talking about our last hunt. We haven't been on one in while." Sam said. Dean turned to Cas and raised his eyebrows.

"Sam is not lying to you. We were discussing hunting." Sam rolled his eyes.

"You thought I was lying?" Sam asked Dean.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't harassing the poor guy again"

"No Dean. I've moved on. Have you?" Sam said smiling.

"Shut it bitch."

"Jerk." Dean shoved him as he stood up to find something to eat. He found some cereal and sat back down at the table.

"So Dean, your birthday is coming up in a couple of days." Sam said.

"Oh hey you're right Sammy. I almost forgot."

"So do you want anything special?" Sam asked shooting a quick glance at Cas.

"Hmm. Beer and pie." Dean said smiling.

"Anything you can't eat?"

"I want a day with just you guys. And Bobby. No talk about hunting, or angels and demons. Just a day to do nothing." Dean finally said.

"That's doable." Sam said looking to his brother.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Dean said smiling.

"You'll be there, right Cas?" Cas could see the desperate plea in his eyes

"Of course I will, Dean." Cas promised. He wouldn't miss Dean's birthday for anything.

"Yes. But for now I have to go. I will see you in four days. Promise. Good bye." Cas left immediately in search of Gabriel.

* * *

"That's what you want to give him for his birthday?" Gabriel asked surprised, "Wait, do you love him?" Gabriel asked, his eyes widening.

"That is not something we need to discuss. Will you help me?" Cas pleaded trying to sidestep his question.

"I'll help you bro, but you do realize this is a gift angels give to someone they're in love with and are bonded to. This thing is special."

"Yes. I understand this. Dean and I share a profound bond. And he is branded with my hand print. We are close enough that I'm sure it will work. This is what I want to give him." Cas said sure of himself.

"Fine. Then let's get going. It's going to take a while, and if you need one on four days we better hurry."

"Yes brother." Cas said trying to hide how excited he was.

_Dean will love it_ Cas thought _just like I love him..._

* * *

**a/n so, they've finally admitted to themselves they love each other! Now they just have to admit to each other! I wonder what will happen on Dean's birthday.(;  
much love  
tootles! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean's Birthday

* * *

Dean

Dean pulled into Bobby's house on the afternoon of his birthday. Sam and Dean had already stopped a couple hours ago at a diner and Sam had bought him lunch, but Dean still couldn't wait for the pie. And Cas.

"Happy birthday, son!" Bobby said excitedly, pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said smiling widely. "Is Cas here?" he asked almost immediately.

"Not yet. But he'll show up soon." Bobby said glancing at Sam who nodded behind Dean.

* * *

They all walked into the living room and pulled beers from the cooler Bobby had filled and left for easy access.

"Hey why don't you open our gift while we wait for Cas?"

"You guys got me stuff? Oh come on you know you didn't have to."

"Of course I did. You're my brother." Sam said placing a hand on his shoulder and handing him his gift. Dean opened it excitedly. It contained motor oil for Baby, adult magazines, and some of his favorite candy.

"Dude you're the best. Thanks." Dean said with a small laugh.

"Yeah. I know." Sam replied with a smile.

"Here's mine." Bobby said handing him a gift.

It was a picture of him as a baby, about a year old kissing his mother. Dean and Sam both stared at it amazed not being able to help getting just a little choked up.

"How...where...?" Dean asked trying to form a sentence.

"John gave it to me a long time ago. Wanted me to hang on to it. He said it was one of the only ones he saved from the fire." Bobby told the boys.

"God Bobby. Thank you so much. I don't know why to say."

"It's fine. Your welcome." Sam and Dean stared at the picture for a little while longer before Bobby said something.

"Hey there girls don't get all teary eyed on me."

"Sorry Bobby." Sam said finally pulling himself away from the picture.

"Yeah sorry." Dean said giving the picture one last look before putting it down.

* * *

"Where do you think Cas is?" Dean said trying to make himself sound worried rather than desperate.

"I'm sure he's fine Dean," Sam reassured him, "he'll come." Dean took a sip of beer and nodded his head.

"Yeah you're right." Dean tried to forget that Cas wasn't there and he had actually had a lot of fun with Sam and Bobby, but as the night wore on he became more and more upset and after 3 beers went in search for something stronger. He found a half empty bottle of whiskey and finished it off. Sam and Bobby shared looks, worrying about Dean.

"Hey Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Of course I'm okay why wouldn't I be?" Dean spat.

"No reason." Sam said awkwardly.

"Yeah. I guess I'm going to bed. Thanks guys. Night." Dean said sadly stumbling up the stairs.

He got to his room and he sat down on his bed angry.

_How could he not show. After he promised me. How come he never came? _

Dean rolled over on his bed and was about to give up and go to sleep when he heard the flutter of wings. He didn't turn around, he didn't want to.

"Is that you and your mother?" Cas asked referring to the picture Dean got from Bobby that he had placed on his nightstand.

"Yes." Dean said rolling over to stand up and face Cas.

"It's beautiful." Cas breathed staring at it.

"Where were you?" Dean asked sadly.

"I'm sorry." Cas apologized profusely trying to give him Sam's puppy eyes.

"It's just, I didnt...I um I-I didn't want to um I just, I wanted to give this to you alone." Cas said fumbling with his hands, "And Gabriel made me wrap it myself." Cas pouted as he reached for a small box in the pocket of his trench coat and held it out for Dean. It was wrapped like a child had done it but in the most beautiful white paper that reminded Dean of snow on a sunny day. He opened it gently and it revealed a small black box. Inside was a pendant hanging on a leather rope chain. The pendant was a pair of black wings looking similar to the ones he had seen on Cas the first night they met.

"Cas it's wonderful." Dean said as he put it around his neck.

"It's a very special charm created by angels to give to...uh people they care about. It connects the wearer to the angel who gave it to them. If you hold it up to your ear when I'm not around you can hear me talking wherever I am and um if you're ever in danger I will automatically know, but most importantly if you ever wish to see me you can fold the wings in half and I'll come to you."

"It does all that?" Dean asked staring at the small set of wings.

"Yes the angels crafted them to keep in touch with each other and their charges. They've become fairly rare but Gabriel helped me find it." Cas said looking at his feet. Dean noticed his cheeks growing red beneath his long eye lashes. Dean walked over to him and lifted his head so that Cas was looking him in the eye.

"Thank you, Cas. It's perfect." He whispered gazing into his eyes. He considered kissing him but highly doubted Cas would want that. So instead he pulled him in for a hug. They held each other close before Cas pulled away.

"I should go and let you sleep. I assume Gabriel is awaiting my return. I will most likely be back tomorrow. Oh and Dean?" Cas said grabbing Dean's arm before he had the chance to get back to his bed, causing him too look him in the eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday." Cas smiled before disappearing.

* * *

Dean smiled to himself holding the charm Cas gave him in his hands. He had pressed it against his lips before getting into bed and it had been almost an hour since Dean had tried to go to sleep and he missed Cas. He didn't know what the empty feeling in his chest was and he didn't like it much. He had held the wings in his hands for about half an hour debating calling Cas, when finally, out of impulse, he folded them in, then back out again like they were flapping. In a matter of seconds Cas was standing in front of Dean in his room.

"You called?" Cas asked indifferently. Dean stood up from the bed.

"Yeah, I uh, I," Dean paused not knowing what to say since he didn't want to admit how much he had missed him. He looked up to see Cas standing closer than he was before, his brilliant blue eyes staring into his own. Dean tried to finish his sentence but it caught in his throat when Cas slightly tilted his head the way he always does when he doesn't understand something.

"Is something wrong Dean?" Cas asked him. Dean moved closer to the angel, closing any space there may have been between them.

"Absolutely nothing." Dean whispered before pressing his lips to Castiel's.

* * *

Cas

Cas had been following Dean the whole day. He kept himself invisible so the boys couldn't see him. He debated for a long time making himself visible to them, but he decided against it. He wanted to be alone with Dean on his birthday, and he didn't want to be in the awkward position of telling that to Sam and Bobby. So he waited, all night. He sat and watched as Dean became more and more upset and he felt at fault for ruining his night. Though his desperation to be alone with Dean helped him push through the night.

"Happy birthday, son!" Bobby said excitedly, pulling Dean into a hug when they walked in the door.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said smiling widely. "Is Cas here?" he asked almost immediately, Cas could feel a tug of guilt in the pit of his stomach but tried to ignore it.

"Not yet. But he'll show up soon." Bobby said glancing at Sam who nodded behind Dean.

* * *

They all walked into the living room and pulled beers from the cooler Bobby had filled and left for easy access.

"Hey why don't you open our gift while we wait for Cas?" Cas winced knowing it would be a long time before he _showed up_

"You guys got me stuff? Oh come on you know you didn't have to."

"Of course I did. You're my brother." Sam said placing a hand on his shoulder and handing him his gift. Dean opened it excitedly. It contained motor oil for Baby, adult magazines, and some of his favorite candy.

"Dude you're the best. Thanks." Dean said with a small laugh.

"Yeah. I know." Sam replied with a smile.

"Here's mine." Bobby said handing him a gift.

It was a picture of him as a baby, about a year old kissing his mother. Dean and Sam both stared at it amazed not being able to help getting just a little chocked up. Cas gazed at the picture, his mouth slightly agape. He had never felt as bad for Dean losing his mother as he did in that one moment. Mary was stunning happiness written all over her face. Seeing Dean's eyes water at the picture helped him realize the bond him and his mother shared.

"How...where...?" Dean asked trying to form a sentence.

"John gave it to me a long time ago. Wanted me to hang on to it. He said it was one of the only ones he saved from the fire." Bobby told the boys.

"God Bobby. Thank you so much. I don't know why to say."

"It's fine. Your welcome." Sam and Dean stared at the picture for a little while longer before Bobby said something.

"Hey there girls don't get all teary eyed on me." Even Cas could even feel himself getting emotional at the picture.

"Sorry Bobby." Sam said finally pulling himself away from the picture.

"Yeah sorry." Dean said giving the picture one last look before putting it down.

* * *

After many hours had passed and Cas still hand't showed Dean finally spoke up,

"Where do you think Cas is?" Dean said trying to make himself sound worried rather than desperate. Cas again ignored the pull of guilt, knowing the wait would be worth it.

"I'm sure he's fine Dean," Sam reassured him, "he'll come." Dean took a sip of beer and nodded his head.

"Yeah you're right." Dean tried to forget that Cas wasn't there and he had actually had a lot of fun with Sam and Bobby, but as the night wore on he became more and more upset and after 3 beers went in search for something stronger. He found a half empty bottle of whiskey and finished it off. Sam and Bobby shared looks, worrying about Dean.

"Hey Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Of course I'm okay why wouldn't I be?" Dean spat.

"No reason." Sam said awkwardly.

"Yeah. I guess I'm going to bed. Thanks guys. Night." Dean said sadly stumbling up the stairs. Cas felt terrible for getting Dean so worked up and so upset. He followed behind him up the steps slightly surprised that Dean hadn't sensed him there all night.

* * *

Cas waited till he was in bed to show himself. He fluttered his wings so it would sound like he just got there, and Dean would hear him arriving, but he still didn't turn around, clearly upset.

"Is that you and your mother?" Cas asked referring to the picture Dean got from Bobby that he had placed on his nightstand hoping to get Dean to acknowledge him.

"Yes." Dean said rolling over to stand up and face Cas.

"It's beautiful." Cas breathed staring at it.

"Where were you?" Dean asked sadly, not even trying to hide the desperation in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Cas apologized profusely trying to give him Sam's puppy eyes, those always worked on Dean.

"It's just, I didnt...I um I-I didn't want to um I just, I wanted to give this to you alone." Cas said fumbling with his hands, "And Gabriel made me wrap it myself." Cas pouted upset with Gabe for letting him give Dean something so sloppy. He reached for the small box in the pocket of his trench coat and held it out for Dean. It was wrapped like a child had done it and that embarrassed Cas. Dean opened it gently and it revealed the small black box, containing the rare pendant hanging on a leather rope chain. The pendant was a pair of black wings looking similar to Cas's own pair.

"Cas it's wonderful." Dean said as he put it around his neck. The moment he did Cas could feel Dean inside him and he tried to hide the excitement that their bond was strong enough for the charm to work.

"It's a very special charm created by angels," Cas began to explain, "they gave them to...uh people they care about. It connects the wearer to the angel who gave it to them. If you hold it up to your ear when I'm not around you can hear me talking wherever I am and um if you're ever in danger I will automatically know, but most importantly if you ever wish to see me you can fold the wings in half and I'll come to you."

"It does all that?" Dean asked staring at the small set of wings.

"Yes the angels crafted them to keep in touch with each other and their charges. They've become fairly rare but Gabriel helped me find it." Cas said looking at his feet trying to hide his red face. Dean walked over to him and lifted his head so that Cas was looking him in the eye. Cas could feel his own heart, and Dean's-through the connection of the charm- beating at rapid paces.

"Thank you, Cas. It's perfect." He whispered gazing into his eyes. Cas knew he was about to kiss him. His heart was racing and he couldn't wait for Dean to place his lips on his. But much to Cas's disappointment Dean pulled him into a hug instead. Cas stayed in the embrace for a long time before disappointedly deciding to let Dean sleep.

"I should go and let you sleep. I assume Gabriel is awaiting my return. I will most likely be back tomorrow. Oh and Dean?" Cas said grabbing Dean's arm before he had the chance to get back to his bed, causing him too look him in the eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday." Cas smiled before disappearing.

* * *

"I thought he was going to kiss me." Cas finally admitted to Gabriel, who had been pestering him as to why he had been so upset if the present had gone over so perfectly. Gabriel's eyes slowly widened.

"Cas. You really do love him don't you?"

"Shut up Gabriel."

"You do!" Gabriel said excitedly. Cas met Gabriel's eyes and sighed heavily.

"Yes. Okay. I do. I do love him." Cas finally admitted out loud, annoyed with Gabriel.

"Woowee little guy. You're finally growing up." Gabriel said smiling widely.

"Stop it Ga…Dean is calling. With the necklace." Cas said trying to hide his smile. "He needs me. I must go." He left Gabriel alone to enjoy this new news and arrived in Dean's room to find him sitting on his bed,

"You called?" Cas asked trying to sound indifferent. Dean stood up from the bed.

"Yeah, I uh, I," Dean paused not finishing his sentence and looking down at his feet. Cas moved closer to him. Dean looked at Cas his green eyes staring into his own. Dean tried to finish his sentence but it caught in his throat. Cas slightly tilted his head the way he always does when he doesn't understand something trying to figure out why Dean was having such a hard time finishing his sentence.

"Is something wrong Dean?" Cas asked him. Dean moved closer to the angel, closing any space there may have been between them.

"Absolutely nothing." Dean whispered before pressing his lips to Castiel's.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean

At first Dean could feel Castiel stiffen under his lips but very quickly he caught up, their lips moving in sync. Even though Dean wanted more, he let Cas set the pace. There lips moving slowly and gently but became hotter and more frantic, their lips gently parting before Dean finally reached his tongue out, which was eagerly greeted by Cas's. Their excitement could no longer be masked and Cas slid his hands underneath Dean's t-shirt while Dean slipped off Cas's trench coat, undid his already loose tie, and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. Cas's hands grazed every inch of his torso and he felt every touch with a wonderful tingling feeling. He let Cas pull his shirt over his head while he yanked of his. The second time their lips met Dean pulled him close, their stomachs pressed together. Dean dragged his hands down Cas's back and he let out a small wimper of pleasure. Dean smiled widely.

"My wings." Cas breathed desperately.

"Can I see them?" Dean asked pressing his forehead to Cas's dying to see the beautiful wings that resembled the ones around his neck.

"No." Cas said, disappointing Dean, "They'll just distract you. Keep kissing me." Cas begged. Dean chuckled lightly and kissed Cas again, massaging his back as another moan filled his lips.

"Promise you'll show me them later?"

"Promise," Cas mumbled his lips grazing Dean's jaw and neck, "as long as you promise to never stop kissing me." Dean smiled pulling Cas's head up to his so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Promise." Dean whispered pulling him in again, forcefully kissing him and rubbing his back letting the soft moans vibrate against his lips. It was then when the door flew open.

"Hey Dean," Sam started as he opened the door. Sam noticed the scene and he smiled widely. Cas was hiding behind Dean like a child, his hand placed gently on Dean's hips. Dean had one arm behind him to put around Cas, his other hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes Sam?" he sighed.

"Well, I was coming up here to tell you not to be so upset about Cas not showing up but uh, I guess I didn't get the memo that he was here. And shirtless." Sam said stifling a giggle.

"Well that's peachy. Would you like to leave now? Please?"

"No. Not really. But since you asked so nicely." Sam said smiling.

"If you aren't gone in five seconds I won't be so nice." Dean grumbled.

"Fine, bye. Bye Cas! Happy birthday Dean!" Sam said elated.

"Go!" Dean yelled. Sam ran down the stairs laughing.

Dean turned to face Cas and smiled again once he saw his face.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, melting under the kisses Cas was planting on his neck and chest.

"Not your fault." Cas whispered back. Dean kissed Cas's forehead and pulled him down onto the bed wrapping his arms around his body and pulling him close, he began to shower Cas's body with kisses the same way he had done to him, his hands grazing every inch of his torso.

"I love you." Dean whispered so gently it was almost inaudible. It was so quite

Dean was almost shocked that Cas responded.

"You can see my wings now." He whispered gently. Dean slowly sat up, eyes widening. The wings were beautiful. They were very similar to the necklace, large and black. They looked so soft and absolutely beautiful that Dean just sat and stared at them in awe for a while before finally reaching out his hand and touched them, Cas moaned softly under Dean's touch which fueled Dean to run his hands through every inch of each wing, stroking them and straightening each feather that was out of place, small sounds of pleasure escaping Cas's lips every so often. Dean finally found Cas's lips again, kissing him with a different passion he didn't have before. He kept one hand on a wing and the other on Cas's back where his skin and the end of the wing met. Dean pulled Cas as close to his body as possible and couldn't resist but to keep mumbling how much he loved him. It had been a long time since he had loved someone that wasn't family so much, and he found he loved the feeling. He loved it even more when Cas started to respond, mumbling I love you, over and over again.

"So are we just going to keep mumbling 'I love you'?" Dean asked with a smile.

"I like saying it." Cas whispered back.

"Me too," Dean sighed, "I love you, Cas."

"I love you too, Dean." Dean smiled and ran his hand through Cas's hair. Cas closed his eyes as Dean pulled his head close to his, kissing his lips gently. Dean melted into Cas's body. He had never felt this way about anybody before and he couldn't believe how much he loved the feeling. Dean rolled over and pulled Cas on top of him. Cas nuzzled into Dean's chest and Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Cas's waist and kissed the top his forehead.

"I'm tired." Dean sighed, his eyelids becoming heavy.

"Well then sleep." Cas told him. Dean rolled onto his side pulling Cas as close to him as possible and started kissing his neck.

"I don't wanna." He mumbled.

"Dean," Cas started to scold.

"How can I fall asleep? You're here shirtless, being so perfect." Cas smiled widely

"I can't believe these words are coming out of your mouth." Dean laughed quietly,

"Me neither." Cas turned in his arms so his face was a couple inches from his own, Cas reached out his hand and started running it through Dean's hair.

"Sleep Dean. You're starting to talk non-sense." Dean laughed again.

"You're right." Dean sighed and kissed Cas once more before sinking into the blankets and slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Dean woke up to find the bed empty where Cas once was. Dean frowned and got up and put on a shirt before heading downstairs. Upon walking into the kitchen he found Cas sitting at the table wearing one of his shirts, an empty plate in front of him. Dean smiled and walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed his neck gently, not caring who else was in the room.

"Why'd you leave?" Dean asked sadly.

"They offered me pie!" Cas said pointing to Sam and Bobby.

"How dare you two steal Cas from me, tempting him with pie!" Sam and Bobby burst out laughing

"So how was the pie?" Dean asked turning back to Cas.

"Mmmm amazing." Cas said amused.

"Let me try." Dean said as he leaned over and kissed Cas deeply, still being able to taste the sweetness of the pie on his lips. Cas tried to resist him since Sam and Bobby were also in the room making gagging noises. But Dean just laughed as he deepened the kiss.

"I love you, Cas." Dean said loudly over Sam and Bobby's harassments. Cas's eyes gleamed with happiness, happiness Dean had never seen before.

"I love you too, Dean." Cas said touching his face. Dean started kissing Cas's face all over and Cas giggled. Dean stopped kissing Cas and him and Sam burst out laughing simultaneously.

"Cas did you just giggle?" Sam asked through laughter.

"Why did I giggle?" Cas asked laughing.

"I have no idea," Dean responded, "but it was pretty damn cute." He said leaning in to steal another kiss.

"First we had to deal with the two of them oogeling at each other but now we have to deal with them all over each other." Bobby said making Dean crack a smile.

* * *

Cas

Cas was so taken aback by the kiss that he stiffened quickly until he realized what was happening. Almost immediately he began kissing back melting into each kiss. He wanted so much more and eagerly greeted Dean's tongue when it entered his mouth. Cas's heart was beating at an unbelievable pace and he desperately wanted Dean closer. He reached his hands under Dean's shirt and grazed his hands over every inch of his torso. Dean began to slide off his trench coat and loosen his tie. He started to lift up Dean's shirt and Dean let him, simultaneously pulling off his own. When he found Dean's lips again Dean pulled his body close against his own. Dean dragged his hands down his back and he let out a small whimper from the amazing ecstasy of the touch. Dean smiled widely under the kiss.

"My wings." Cas breathed desperately.

"Can I see them?" Dean asked pressing his forehead to his.

"No." Cas said, clearly disappointing Dean, "They'll just distract you. Keep kissing me." Cas begged, making Dean chuckle lightly. He kissed Cas again, massaging his back as another moan escaped his lips.

"Promise you'll show me them later?" Dean asked him.

"Promise," Cas mumbled his lips grazing Dean's jaw and neck, "as long as you promise to never stop kissing me." Dean smiled pulling Cas's head up to his so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Promise." Dean whispered pulling him in again, forcefully kissing him and rubbing his back. Cas let the soft moans vibrate against his lips and onto Dean's. It was then when the door flew open. Cas flew behind Dean at the speed of light, trying to hide himself somewhat from whoever was opening the door. He placed his hands on Dean's hips however, not being able to separate himself from his body. Dean put a protective arm around his waist

"Hey Dean," Sam started as he opened the door. Sam noticed the scene and he smiled widely. Cas was hiding behind Dean like a child, his hand placed gently on Dean's hips. Dean had one arm behind him to put around Cas, his other hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes Sam?" he sighed.

"Well, I was coming up here to tell you not to be so upset about Cas not showing up but uh, I guess I didn't get the memo that he was here. And shirtless." Sam said stifling a giggle, Cas could feel his cheeks growing hot.

"Well that's peachy. Would you like to leave now? Please?"

"No. Not really. But since you asked so nicely." Sam said smiling.

"If you aren't gone in five seconds I won't be so nice." Dean grumbled.

"Fine, bye. Bye Cas! Happy birthday Dean!" Sam said elated.

"Go!" Dean yelled. Sam ran down the stairs laughing.

Dean turned back to face him and smiled again.

"I'm sorry" Dean whispered as Cas kissed his neck and chest, trying to cover every inch.

"Not your fault." He whispered back between kisses. Dean kissed Cas's forehead and pulled him down onto the bed wrapping his arms around his body and pulling him close, Dean began to shower his body with kisses the same way he had done to him, his hands grazing every inch of his torso.

"I love you." Dean whispered so gently it was almost inaudible, but he said it, and Cas heard it, meaning now his wings would be visible to Dean.

"You can see my wings now." Cas said to him. Dean sat up and looked at him, eyes widening. Cas started to squirm under the careful stare, just a little uncomfortable, but Dean just sat and stared at them in awe for a while before he reached out his hand and touched them, Cas moaned softly under the touch feeling the same ecstasy from before. Dean to ran his hands through every inch of each of his wings, stroking them so gently he caused small sounds of pleasure to escape his lips every so often. Dean finally found Cas's lips again, kissing him with a different passion he didn't have before. He kept one hand on a wing and the other on Cas's back where his skin and the end of the wing met. Dean pulled Cas as close to his body as possible and couldn't resist but to keep mumbling how much he loved him. Cas started to mumble his agreements back, loving the sound of their combined 'I love you's'.

"So are we just going to keep mumbling 'I love you'?" Dean asked with a smile.

"I like saying it." Cas whispered back. No, that was a lie. He _loved_ saying it

"Me too," Dean sighed, "I love you, Cas."

"I love you too, Dean." Dean smiled and ran his hand through Cas's hair. Cas closed his eyes as Dean pulled his head close to his, kissing his lips gently. Cas melted into Dean's body. He had never felt this way about anybody before and he couldn't believe how much he loved the feeling. Dean rolled over and pulled him on top of his body. He nuzzled into Dean's chest and Dean wrapped his arms tightly around his waist and kissed the top his forehead.

"I'm tired." Dean sighed. Cas noticed his eyelids becoming heavy.

"Well then sleep." Cas told him only slightly disappointed. Dean rolled onto his side pulling Cas as close to him as possible and started kissing his neck.

"I don't wanna." Dean mumbled.

"Dean," Cas started to scold.

"How can I fall asleep? You're here shirtless, being so perfect." Cas smiled widely

"I can't believe these words are coming out of your mouth." Dean laughed quietly,

"Me neither." He turned in Dean's arms so his face was a couple inches from his own, Cas reached out his hand and started running it through Dean's hair.

"Sleep Dean. You're starting to talk non-sense." Dean laughed again.

"You're right." Dean sighed and kissed Cas once more before sinking into the blankets and slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Cas stayed in bed, tangled up in Dean. He spent the night there running his hand's through Dean's hair, occasionally telling him he loves him.

As the morning slowly came Sam came up and knocked on the door gently.

"Hold on." Cas whispered looking for his shirt, he opted for Dean's instead, breathing it in as he pulled it over his head, loving the feeling of the soft fabric against his skin. He opened the door to Sam.

"Dean still asleep?" He asked him

"Yes." Cas said.

"Well we have leftover pie downstairs if you want any?" Sam said shrugging his shoulders.

"Pie?" Cas asked excitedly.

"Yup." Sam said chuckling. Cas followed Sam at his heels to the kitchen. Sam put a massive slice of pie on a plate for Cas. He took the plate over to the table and indulged in the some of the only food he's had, well except for the couple hundred burgers he ate when Famine came to town.

This pie was more amazing than any of burgers he ate, or than the slice of pie he shared with Dean at the diner down the road.

"This pie is amazing." Cas said to Sam, sliding another bite into his mouth.

"Bobby went out to get it from Dean's favorite diner. He claims this pie tastes exactly like the one our mom used to make for him."

"I can see why he likes it so much." Cas said taking the last bite trying to savor it. He stared at the empty plate disappointed there wasn't more. He talked with Sam for a little while before he heard the familiar footsteps coming down the stairs. His head shot in their direction excited to see Dean.

Dean smiled and walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Cas and kissed his neck gently. Cas closed his eyes melting into the feeling.

"Why'd you leave?" Dean asked him sadly.

"They offered me pie!" Cas said pointing to Sam and Bobby accusing them.

"How dare you two steal Cas from me, tempting him with pie!" Sam and Bobby burst out laughing

"So how was the pie?" Dean asked Cas, who had kept his eyes glued to him, a smile plastered to his face.

"Mmmm amazing." Cas said amused.

"Let me try." Dean said as he leaned over and kissed Cas deeply. Cas tried to resist him since Sam and Bobby were also in the room making gagging noises. But Dean just laughed as he deepened the kiss.

"I love you, Cas." Dean said loudly over Sam and Bobby's harassments. Cas's felt a joy in the pit of his stomach. He had never felt as happy as he was now, ever.

"I love you too, Dean." Cas said touching his face. Dean started kissing Cas's face all over and Cas giggled. Dean stopped kissing Cas and him and Sam burst out laughing simultaneously.

"Cas did you just giggle?" Sam asked through laughter.

"Why did I giggle?" Cas asked laughing.

"I have no idea," Dean responded, "but it was pretty damn cute." He said leaning in to steal another kiss.

"First we had to deal with the two of them oogeling at each other but now we have to deal with them all over each other." Bobby said making Dean crack a smile.

* * *

**a/n Sorry this took so long! I started school last week and I've had the worst writers block. So sorry! soo I guess this is the end! Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites and readers! So this chapter was super fluffy, I know. I couldn't help it. But I hope you liked it anyway. Anyway yeah, this is most likely going to be the last chapter unless I think of something brilliant to add. Again, thank you so much! **

**P.s. I already have an idea for a new fic. It may take longer to write because I'm debating on following the actual timeline. Or at least two episodes, the end of 5.13 And 5.14. But check back, it may be up in the next couple of days! **

**One more thank you, incase I haven't said it enough! Tootles! Xoxo **


End file.
